


Timing

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Silly, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il entendait Daiki dire à sa mère, avec d’un ton plus irrité, ce qu’ils avaient mangé la veille au soir, et il avait été à ce moment-là qu’il s’avait approché à lui, fatigué de rester à le regarder.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Timing**

Yamada regarda son copain avec d’un air amusé.

Il était assis sur le lit, avec le drap enveloppé autour de la taille ; ils s’étaient réveillés depuis peu, et il s’était approché à Daiki, en lui appuyant la tête sur la poitrine, quand le téléphone de le plus vieux avait sonné.

Arioka s’avait laissé aller à un cri de déception, que s’avait transformé en pure irritation quand il avait lu sur l’écran le nombre de sa mère.

Il s’avait séparé à contrecœur par lui, en répondant au téléphone avec d’un air ennuyé.

Et, par le ton de la conversation, Ryosuke devina que la femme n’allait pas laisser se couper court par une déclaration de bonne santé et quelques ‘je t’aimes’.

Il entendait Daiki dire à sa mère, avec d’un ton plus irrité, ce qu’ils avaient mangé la veille au soir, et il avait été à ce moment-là qu’il s’avait approché à lui, fatigué de rester à le regarder.

Il lui passa une main sur la poitrine, en commençant à lui caresser lentement alors qu’il lui embrassait la nuque de façon lubrique, dans le but de n’éclater pas à rire alors que l’autre essayait de le repousser, pour rien gentil.

Quand Yamada lui mordit le cou, il ne put pas éviter de gémir, et juste après de se mettre une main sur la bouche.

« Non maman, désolé. J’ai heurté un meuble, tout va bien. » il dit, en se retournant pour regarder de travers son copain.

En réponse, Yamada continua à le taquiner avec les mains et la bouche, en s’amusant à lui faire perdre le control.

« _Non_ , maman, je ne suis pas malade. »

Ryosuke lui passa fermement les doigts sur la poitrine, en lui griffant à peine.

« Non, je ne prends pas froid. Je vais très bien. »

Les doigts se déplaçaient plus bas, et Daiki semblait plus désespéré, alors qu’il essaya en aucune façon de raccrocher.

« Je sais que c’est l’hiver, maman ! Bien sûr que je me mets mon manteau pour sortir, je me ne balade pas avec le maillot de bain ! »

En entendant cette affirmation, les attaques de Yamada s’arrêtèrent. 

Il tomba sur le lit, en éclatant à rire et en se mettant tout de suite une main sur la bouche pour couvrir le bruit, alors qu’il continua à regarder son copain sembler de plus en plus exaspéré.

Quand finalement il put saluer sa mère et il appuya le téléphone sur la table de nuit, il se retourna vers lui, en levant un sourcil.

« Je parie que tu penses que c’est très drôle, vrai ? » il lui demanda, le visage un peu rouge.

Ryosuke hocha la tête, en s’assoyant autre fois.

« Veux-tu que je cherche ton manteau, Daiki ? Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid. » il se moqua de lui, avec un rictus sur le visage.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête, en le jetant dans le lit et en s’allongent sur lui.

« Je vais bien comme si, merci bien. » il répondit.

« Mais si tombasses-tu malade ? »

« Cela signifiera que tu devras prendre soin de moi. » il déclara résolument, en s’allongeant et en lui tirant sur soi-même, dans la même position qu’avant.

Yamada sourit, cette fois sans ironie.

Il ne voulait rien mieux que se prendre soin de Daiki.


End file.
